


A Taste of Defeat

by LethargicPace



Series: I Didn't Mean to Fall for You [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, probably when I think of some
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LethargicPace/pseuds/LethargicPace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine didn't know exactly when it happened but it seemed his biggest rival has become one of the most important things in his life.</p><p>And he doesn't know how to feel about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a new writer here and I usually don't write fanfiction because I'm scared of writing characters OOC, hopefully I can get them right though. Reviews and suggestions would be great to get, especially leave some if I am writing the characters wrong and you have any advice to give to make them better!
> 
> Also, sorry if there's any grammer mistakes. I did the best I could do.

He had lost.

Aomine Daiki was lying on the ground staring up at the dark and the stars that littered it, thinking about the game that he had just played. Even though he was beaten, Aomine couldn’t help but feel happy. Excited even.

The feeling of defeat to him was so new it felt unreal. It felt as if he walked back into the gym they’d be congratulating him and cheering his name. His teammates would be smiling and laughing like usual, sometimes even the nicer ones patted him on the back and yelled a “Good job!” over all the commotion.  
Seeing the red puffy eyes of the seniors before he left reminded him that’s not what would happen if he went back. 

Their loss was real but refreshing, to Aomine at least.

For the first time in a while his muscles ached when he moved reminding him of all the energy he exerted. He was exhausted. It made him overjoyed. As he changed the position of his legs, pain shot up and through his body. Aomine smiled. 

He closed his eyes and let out a breath into the chilly air. Red eyes flashed through his mind. Eyes that belonged to his greatest rival. Kagami Taiga. The only one who has beaten him in a long time. 

“I guess I can’t say the only one who can beat me is me anymore.” Aomine says a loud, laughing a little. 

Thinking of the man, though, made his smile larger. When Kagami knocked the ball out of his hand Aomine couldn’t deny he wasn’t surprised and even more so when he turned around and saw that the red haired bastard was also in the Zone. His red eyes set in determination gave Aomine chills, making him excited just staring into them. What Kagami had in store was a bit more than he expected.

Kagami had matched his every move when keeping away the ball or when trying to get it. He stayed close, ducking and weaving his way around Aomine, his pace was sometimes even faster. The whole time Aomine found himself watching the red head not just to see what he’d do next but because his movements were so graceful and so fascinating. He wondered if that’s how he looked when he was in the Zone. Of course, watching Kagami’s movements didn’t throw off his concentration but made it better. He focused on every detail and every movement Seirin’s Ace had to offer.

Kagami had definitely bested him when he ducked to the side and got past him with the ball. At that moment Aomine froze. All his instincts told him to move, to follow the red head and stop him. But he couldn’t, his shock had overtook him. Aomine’s eyes followed Kagami’s form, his feet felt glued to the ground as Seirin’s Ace darted by. Suddenly, there had been cheering and Aomine knew Kagami had scored. Tōō’s Ace turned around to see Kagami smiling as the guy with glasses, Aomine also knew him as Seirin’s Shooting Guard, patted the red head on the back. He had looked at the score board and watched Seirin’s score flicker to 95. Three points behind his team. 

Aomine opened his eyes again and stared up into the sky. He hadn’t felt like this since he was younger when he had more hope for his future. When he loved basketball and every opponent was another challenge for him to face. He practiced until night and loved the feel of the rubber ball in his palm, loved the sound of the bounce on the ground, and loved the excitement and wonder the game had brought. He missed the time when he wasn’t sure who would win the game. When the battle was more fun than the victory. And he finally had something like that again.

During the game electricity flowed through his body and adrenaline had coursed through his veins. His heart had thumped against his chest, beating loudly enough he was sure everyone could hear it. His breath came out quick and uneven, scratching against his throat. Aomine felt so alive again. 

And that red haired, red eyed basted was the one that had caused it. 

Aomine took his phone out of his pocket and flipped it open, reading the time. It had almost been an hour since Satsuki had come looking for him. He had asked her to take him shopping for new basketball shoes to practice with.  


He actually wanted to start practicing now. Aomine shifted to get up but his muscles protested, his sore limbs holding him back. Guess he’d have to wait till tomorrow. Aomine lay back down on the ground and continued his daydreaming.

He still had a lot of things to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just going to start out as Aomine reflecting about the game but it turned into so much more, before I knew it I had so much planned out! Anyway, I'm sorry for the first chapter being so short but I didn't know how to get more out of Aomine just thinking, all the other chapters will be a lot longer!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contrary to popular belief Aomine actually kinda cared what people thought about him.
> 
>    
> Where he and Satsuki have a moment and Kagami surprises him in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way longer than I planned it to, sorry… But I guess I’m staying true to my username.
> 
> Sorry for grammer mistakes.

Aomine never really liked the mall. 

There were only two expressions on people’s faces: Either they were all smiles and laughs, happy to be at the mall, or they had a frown plastered on their face and were dreading every minute of it. He found that his pink haired companion was in the first category and he was in the second.

It also had too many people wandering about and standing in his way when he was just trying to walk down a damn hallway! What was with all these people? Satsuki even said that if they left early it wouldn’t be crowded, well she was wrong because the place was packed. The abundant amount of people had added to his already bad day.

 

First, the night had gone by quicker than he thought.  
Not only had he gotten no sleep but Satsuki had practically shoved him out of bed and was yelling about how they had to quickly get to the mall. She sifted through his closet and then thrown some clothes at him telling him to hurriedly get dressed. At this point Aomine was still confused and tired but had listened to the pink haired girl directions.

Secondly, Aomine had already bought the shoes he wanted and they were only still here because Satsuki was looking around.  
The first store they went to when they arrived was the shoe store. Aomine quickly had located the pair he wanted and bought them, ready to leave after his purchase. She clung to his arm and had begged him if they could stay longer. She told him how he would never come with him when she asked and since they were already here she deserved to shop too. Aomine didn’t want to admit it but he had a soft spot for his childhood friend, so when he looked into those big pink eyes he couldn’t say no.

Thirdly, she had pretty much thrown all her bags onto him.  
She had so kindly offered to carry one of the bags and it was even the bag that looked like it weighed the least! Satsuki had told him he was the big strong man, and he should be a gentleman and carry them for her. The bags were way heavier than they looked, what had the girl even bought?

Lastly, had been the busyness of the place that Momoi had lied to him about.

 

So he reached the conclusion that his bad day was all Satsuki’s fault. The girl at fault was currently holding his wrist and was dragging him through groups of people. She bobbed between and dodged people like some kind of professional. The relentless tugging of his wrist was starting to hurt though. Why was he being tortured today? Maybe the pink haired witch was mad at him for losing the game yesterday. 

“Oi, Satsuki.” Aomine calls to her but she keeps moving.

“Hmm?”

“Are you mad at me?” This question makes her stop, her pink eyes looking back at him with an eyebrow raised.

She pulls him off to the side so they won’t be in people’s way. “Why would I be mad at you, Dai-chan?” 

“I lost the game yesterday.” Said Aomine casually but after it left his mouth he had a feeling she was going to get all noisy. Satsuki had always tried to pry into his business when he’d been somewhat serious, worried something was wrong with him. He could be serious without there being something wrong! She wouldn’t even respond with things he could understand but would come up with some kind of answer that was all philosophical and shit. 

Satsuki’s eyes widened. “Why would I be mad at you for that?” 

See he knew it, questions that would pry into his business. But he decided to answer her anyway, she’d get all pouty and annoying if he just ignored her, “I don’t know, I just figured you’d all be mad at me because I lost the game and ruined our chances in the Winter Cup.” Aomine looked away, not being able to meet her gaze.

“Why would any of us be mad at you for something like that?” Satsuki grabbed his hands, “All of Tōō did the best they could, you included Dai-chan.” He chanced a glanced at her and she was just smiling at him. “Were you worried they’d stop calling you their Ace or something?” 

“What? No.” This conversation had gotten more serious than he intended, even though it was somewhat true. He has been worried the team wouldn’t rely on him as much now that he’d been beaten but he’d never tell Satsuki that. “This conversation is boring.” Aomine grumbled and continued walking, Satsuki in tow.

“Aw come on Dai-chan, it’s nice to have a heartfelt discussion every now and then. And I’m curious. I thought you were glad you lost against Kagamin.” The girl was now clinging to his arm. The bags were pushed between them and something hard dug into his hip. Again Aomine found himself wondering, what the hell had she even bought?

“Why would I be glad that we lost? We can’t continue on in the Winter Cup now.” It was true it excited him but he would never say that he wanted to lose. 

“Well I just mean you found an opponent as strong as you were. I know that makes you excited Dai-chan, even if you lost to him.” Satsuki said in a smart-alecky voice. 

Damn this girl and her ability to almost always tell what he’s thinking.

Momoi sighs, “And you looked so happy during the game, you were actually enjoying yourself. You seemed like your younger self again. You don’t know how happy that makes me.” She flashes Aomine a heartwarming smile.

The pair make their way onto an escalator, traveling up a floor. “Oh and another positive thing! It means Tetsu-kun gets to continue on in the Winter Cup. And if the team that beat us could have been anybody I’m glad it was Tetsu-kun’s.” The pink haired girl looked off into the distance lovingly. Her eyes had gained a weird, dreamy look.

“Oh my god.” 

“What?” She shot a glare at him. Her eyebrows scrunched in slight frustration.

“Nothing, you’re just ridiculous. You know Tetsu doesn’t have a loving bone in his body.” Sometimes it even seemed like that kid didn’t have any emotions at all. Whenever Aomine talked to him it was like talking to a wall, well a wall that disappeared all the time.

“A girl can dream, can’t she?” Satsuki sighed wistfully. Her love struck mood seeping out of her the more she thought of her chances with the blue haired boy. 

Aomine let a grin rest on his face as he looked forward to see where they were heading. He had no clue. “Where are we even going?”

“I figured we could go to the food court, you know we didn’t even eat breakfast this morning.” She patted her empty stomach, “And I’m starving, also surprised that you haven’t asked to go there yet.” 

Satsuki had been rushing him on their way out of his house so he hadn’t been able to grab anything to snack on. He’d also been too distracted complaining to himself about his bad day that the thought about getting anything to eat had never entered his mind. But the thought of food now made his stomach growl. “Food sounds great. Maybe I’ll finally be able to put these bags down. I feel like a pack mule.”

“Dai-chan, I’m not even making you carry that many bags. See, I’m holding one of them!” said Momoi as she pointed to the plastic bag she held in her hand.

Aomine holds out his arms and shakes the numerous amount of bags that litter them. “I think I’m carrying 6 times as many as you are.” He grumbles and puts his arms back down, the bags sliding down and piling around his wrists. 

“Quit whining, I’m pretty sure you can carry a few bags without it being a problem. Or are you not strong enough?” She stuck her tongue out at him, a cocky expression taking over her features.

“It’s not that they’re heavy, they’re just annoying.” Aomine grumbled with a huff, following the pink haired girl into the bustling food court.

“Well we’re pretty much done after this. I might want to buy just one or two more things but that’s it. What do you wanna eat?”

“A Teriyaki burger.” He replied instantly. Aomine could already taste it, his mouth was watering. It had been awhile since he’d eaten his favorite food and the ones here weren’t actually too bad.

Momoi sighed, “I shouldn’t have even asked. Why don’t you go get some seats while I get the food? So you can put those bags down and quit complaining.”

 

Aomine bit into his burger while Satsuki was going off on some rant about something he wasn’t really interested in, so he hasn’t been listening. His mind had been wandering and thinking about pointless things. 

“Dai-chan. Dai-chan! Earth to Dai-chan!” Satsuki was waving her hand in front of Aomine’s face, trying to gain his attention.

“Huh?” His eyes refocused on the pink haired girl. She was now pouting at him, her arms crossed over her chest. He glanced down at her tray to find it pretty much empty. How long had he even zoned out?

“You weren’t even listening to anything I was saying, were you?”

“Nope, you were being too boring. Right when you opened your mouth I took it as my cue to stop paying attention, some sleep inducing stuff was going to be said.” He yawned to emphasize his point but he actually was pretty tired and surprised he hadn’t fallen asleep already.

“You’re so mean, Dai-chan. I was trying to ask you a question too!” Her pouting mouth now hidden by the straw she slurped her drink through.

“Well what was it?”

“I had asked you how long you were out last night. Your mom called me around 9, asking me where you were. She said she had called you but it just brought her to your voicemail.”

“That’s cause my phone died around 8:30.”

“What were you even doing out that late?” She asks while taking the last bite of her meal. 

“Thinking….”

“I didn’t know you were capable of doing that.” Momoi smirks at him as she puts her fork down.

“Oi, Satsuki!” He growled and she just bursts out laughing. She then stands up with her tray, still giggling, and grabs for Aomine’s too. Her brow was raised and her expression asked ‘You done?’ He nodded and put his chin in his palm as he watched her walk away to empty them.

“Quit pouting and come on. I still have a little bit of shopping I want to do.” They head out of the food court but Satsuki suddenly stops. She looked as if she was pondering something.

“What is it?” 

“Well I was thinking that I should get a new bra, maybe underwear too, but I don’t know if I should allow you to go in with me. You might drool at the posters or creep girls out by ogling at them.

“Psh I wouldn’t do that, not in public at least. But I really don’t know if you should take me in there. All the girls won’t be able to shop, they’ll be too distracted by me. And all the guys dragged in there by their girlfriends will probably get jealous too.”

“Whatever, Dai-chan. Keep dreaming.”

Later that day Tetsu had summoned him and he decided to ditch the girl. His previous shadow had asked him to teach him how to shoot and this both shocked him and ticked him off. The guy just beat him the day before and now he was asking for pointers? But eventually he begrudgingly agreed.

 

It was a new day for Aomine Daiki and it had been a few days since he and Tetsu went their separate ways again, he had taught him all he could. He was now practicing alone again and it saddened Aomine to some extent. Of course this didn’t mean he missed the little shadow! He just missed the company, he’d never admit it to anyone but himself though.

Satsuki had hounded him earlier, saying that he shouldn’t practice today because it was raining and it really wouldn’t be good if he caught a cold. She said he could wait till tomorrow to practice, but he didn’t have the patience for that and Satsuki wasn’t there to stop him, so screw her. He didn’t really mind the rain either, it made it more of a challenge.

The rain beat down on his skin as he leaped into the air and dunked the ball. He got the ball back into his hand and was ready to shoot it until a voice rung through the air. His body jolted and he dropped the ball, startled by the sudden sound.

“What are you doing Aomine?” The man in question glanced to the left to see who the familiar voice belonged to while recovering from the shock. Who he saw was not what he expected.

“Why are you here Kagami?” There the red head stood in all his idiotic glory, on the opposite side of the fence that surrounded the court. He looked Kagami over, his eyes stopping short on the thing he held in his hand. The guy actually was using an umbrella? Was the rain too much for him? He was so ridiculous. 

“Hey I asked you first!” 

Was it really this easy to rile him up?

“What does it look like I’m doing? I’m practicing.” Aomine started making his way over to the fence. Might as well get some entertainment with this idiot here.

“In the rain?” He could see Kagami arch one of his stupid split eyebrows as he now stood in front of the red head. The only barrier between them being the fence.

“Yeah in the rain, moron. I’m not some wuss like you that needs an umbrella.” 

“Oi, it’s not bad that I don’t wanna get drenched like you are!” 

Was he serious?

“Oh, woe is me! Look at these lethal drops of water!” Aomine started waving his arms around, gesturing to the rain. “I’ve been hit by too many. It’s seeping into my skin, I’m dying!” He grabbed on to fence with his right hand, his fingers slipping through the holes as he clutched his stomach with his left. He bent over in fake pain, “Tell my mother….not to look under my mattress….” He made his voice sound breathy and strained, then glanced up at Kagami who was glaring at him. “What? You don’t want to say any last words to your rival?” 

“I hope you burn in hell.” Kagami growls, still glaring at him. If looks could kill Aomine actually would be dead right now.

“That means so much to me.” He was standing up once more, now leaning against the fence with a smirk plastered over his face. This was so fun messing with him.

“Well, whatever.” Kagami looked off to his left. He couldn’t help but wonder why Kagami had called out to him, why he didn’t just keep walking. It seemed like the red head was thinking the same thing, “I don’t even know why I’m talking to you. Anyway, I hope your dumbass catches the flu. Have fun getting soaked.” He started walking away with a wave of his hand and Aomine didn’t know why but he didn’t want him to go. 

Before he knew it the words were already leaving his mouth, “Hey Kagami, why don’t you play some one-on-one with me?” 

When he stopped Aomine was delighted, was the bastard actually going to play with him? “Are you crazy? I already told you I’m not interested in getting sick.” As he continued walking again Aomine felt his hopes getting crushed. It was so stupid, why was he getting so worked up over going against Kagami again?

“You said it wasn’t over. That we’d play again. Is it maybe that you’re scared you’ll lose this time?” He taunted, hoping this would get to the man somehow. But he was still walking, getting farther and farther away from him, and all he could do was accept it. He turned back to court as the rain pounded down harder on his skin. When he returned he shot the ball. It made it into the basket with a swoosh. 

Aomine saw something out of the corner of his eye and heard footsteps coming closer.

Kagami was there, inside the fence now. 

He put his bag and rolled up umbrella on the bench by the court. “I guess I could play for a little bit. I said I’d take you on again, didn’t I?” The red head was now smiling, it was an overwhelming smile. 

And Aomine smiled back. His smile not as wide, not as bright but still there. “Knew you couldn’t resist.” 

So they played and even though it wasn’t as fierce as their official match it was still electrifying. Kagami’s red eyes still determined as they ever could be with willpower that carved its way into Aomine’s soul. Aomine was still better but he could tell Kagami had so much potential that he’d possibly surpass him one day. 

 

Kagami halted, his breath heavy and sweat mixing with the water that’s dripping down his skin. He peered towards the sky, squinting as the rain pelted his face. “It’s getting dark, we should probably call it quits for today.” 

Aomine looked around just realizing the lack of light. The sun was on its last leg, just about to set. A dark orange and pink hue coated the sky, there was also a slight overcast that kept the newly appearing stars hidden. How long have they even been playing for? The time seemed to flash by. “Hey jerk! Did you hear me?” Kagami’s aggravated voice assaulted his ears again.

“Yeah I heard you. You’re not winning so you’re running away. It’s understandable.” The expression on the moron’s face was priceless. His mouth hung open and his ridiculous eyebrows were scrunched together. Aomine was tempted to break out into laughter at the stupid expression but kept himself from doing so, “Also who are you calling a jerk? You’re the asshole here.” 

“First of all I’m not stopping for that reason! Also, I am not an asshole!” The red head squawked back at him. 

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of.” He said with a shrug and a devilish smile lining his face, a feature he probably picked up from his captain. 

A pout formed on Kagami’s face and the guy stomped away, actually _stomped_ away with frustration. He was like a toddler who’d gotten his toy taken away. Kagami threw his bag over his shoulder but refrained from opening his umbrella, he was already as wet as he could be. 

Aomine also decided he should head home or at least get something to eat, he was starving. He reached down and picked up the ball then glimpsed over to the bastard.

Kagami was just standing there thinking but then seemed to come to a decision because he opened his mouth, “Hey Ahomine…” Ahomine? The hell kind of nickname was that? “Uh what are you planning to do for dinner?”

“I don’t know. I have some money with me so I’ll probably just go buy some.” said Aomine as he flung his backpack over his shoulder. What was the idiot getting at?

Kagami scratched the back of his head as he avoided Aomine’s eyes. “It’s just I’m use to feeding two people but since Alex left I’ve been making too much food….” His crimson eyes flickered to the blue ones in front of him but quickly averted them again, “And that game was fun, even though I’m soaked. So in return for the practice do you want some food?” 

Interesting. It seemed Kagami wasn’t as much as a jerk as Aomine thought he was. He was offering him dinner and how could Aomine say no to that? He hoped that the red head’s food would be better than what Satsuki could make, and if it wasn’t he could at least make fun of Kagami for it. “Sure.”

“Wait, really?” Kagami looked amazed. Well I guess he could be, his rival was accepting his offer of dinner. Oh course it should be as much of a surprise as him offering dinner to said rival.

“Might as well, beats spending the money.” 

Kagami’s expression flashed to one of disappointment, like he wanted Aomine to come over for a better reason than that. But he seemed to catch himself because as quickly as it appeared, it vanished. Aomine had wondered if he even saw it in the first place. “Okay, let’s get going, Ahomine.”

“Hey! What is even up with that stupid nickname?” Aomine questioned as he followed Kagami off the court. 

“It’s a stupid nickname for a stupid person.” Kagami was now grinning, the bastard was so proud of himself for coming up with such a stupidly clever name.

Well Aomine could come up with a clever one too. They walked to Kagami’s apartment in silence as Aomine contemplated a witty name for the baka. At that moment a light bulb went off in his brain (something that usually didn’t happen that often) and a smug look formed on his face. “Where do you even live? How long do you expect me to walk? Bakagami.” Aomine complained, slipping in the newly constructed nickname as well.

“I don’t live that far. Also, I’m so proud of you for coming up with that in such a short amount of time. You must have worked your little brain so hard.” Kagami gave a small clap. He wasn’t going to tell Aomine but that was already a nickname he has. He didn’t want to destroy the blue haired man’s pride for not coming up with it first.

Was the idiot mocking him? Aomine thought. He was the only one that was able to do that! He was about to retort until the imbecile interrupted him. 

“We’re here.” 

“Well finally I felt like my feet were about to give out.” They trudged through the doorway and out of the rain.

“Has anyone told you, you complain too much?” The pair padded up the stairs, Kagami slightly in the lead.

“Actually, they have!” said Aomine matter-of-factly until he actually thought about the question and realized that it wasn’t something to boast about. Kagami snickered but it eventually had grown into a full blown laugh.

“You’re so dumb!” He hollered in Aomine’s ear as their pace evened out and were now walking along a floor.

“You’re dumber than me, Bakagami.” He growled, crossing his arms.

“Am not, Ahomine!”

“Are too.” Geez they were acting like children, but it was actually kind of entertaining. 

Kagami produced a key out of his pocket and slid it into the keyhole, twisting it and then turning the handle with his other hand. The red head stepped into the household and slipped off his soggy shoes. Aomine was prepared to follow until the door was promptly shut in front of his face. 

What the fuck? “Hey bastard, what in the hell are you doing?” growled Aomine as he banged on the door. He was seething. How dare that asshole invite him over and then proceed to slam the door in his face! He could hear Kagami practically busting a gut on the other side of the door.

When the man finally was able to breathe again, with a fuming Aomine a door away from him, he spoke up, “I’ll open up when you admit that I’m not as dumb as you.” 

Like hell he’d admit that! It wasn’t even true. If Kagami wouldn’t open the door, Aomine would open it himself. “I’m going to break the door down if you don’t open it.” Aomine backed away, ready to charge.

Most people would think the blue haired man was joking, that what he was threatening was just that, a threat. But Kagami Taiga was not most people and he was most certain that Aomine, with his idiotic brashness, would probably bust the door open. So not wanting to pay for the damages, he opened the door, and shortly after Aomine came sprawling in with a not so manly shriek. Kagami burst out laughing once again.

“See! I told you, you’re dumber than me!” 

Aomine scowled up at the red head above him, “I didn’t know you were gonna open the door at such bad timing!”

“Bad timing for you but good timing for me.” Kagami reached out a hand to the man. Aomine was slightly taken aback at the offered limb. Kagami had just embarrassed him but was now helping him up? He took the volunteered hand and Kagami helped pull him up. “Don’t forget to take off your shoes and make sure to close the door.” Then Kagami stalked off in the direction of what seemed to be his kitchen.

Aomine mumbled about how he wished he hadn’t taken the offer to come here, as he did what he was instructed. When he was done with his tasks, he was surprised to see how empty Kagami’s apartment was. And where had that bastard even gone off to? The kitchen, where he was before, was completely vacant.

Aomine’s confusion was answered when a door closed to his right and soft fabric met his face. “What the?” He removed the warm material from his face and looked down at his hands. Why had he given him clothes?

“I figured you could borrow some clothes cause yours currently are soaking wet.” Kagami pointed to the door he just walked out, “You can change in my room if you want.”

Aomine just stared at him with one of his brows raised. 

“What?” Kagami snapped, he’d given Aomine clothes and the boy just stared at him like he was crazy.

“Nothing.” The blue haired man laid his bag by the sofa and then made his way to his host’s room. The room was dark and mostly empty like the rest of the apartment. He stripped off his clothes and threw them next to Kagami’s own drenched ones. He examined the shirt before slipping it over his head. It was just a plain t-shirt with a logo on it Aomine didn’t recognize, probably American. Then he slid on the black sweat pants. They were both pretty much a perfect fit.

He wondered, since Kagami was giving him food and offered him clothes, if he could get the man do his laundry. He could probably con it off as payback for making him face plant on the cold, wooden floor. 

He abandoned the room intent on demanding the man be his personal clothes wringer but instead was shocked to discover he was back in the kitchen and was chopping up something. Upon closer inspection he discovered that he was slicing vegetables. Aomine never thought the idiot would have a skill in cooking, but he guessed everyone could surprise you.

“What are you making?” He leaned over the counter across from Kagami to observe his cutting. 

The knife, which Kagami held with a firm grip, had its point pressed down on a cutting board and then was rocked clean through the carrot. The slices where thin and even. Kagami really looked like he knew what he was doing with that knife. Aomine hoped to never get on his bad side.

Kagami’s crimson eyes flickered up towards him, “Stir-Fry, is that alright?”

“Anything’s alright as long as it’s good. I kinda doubt this is gonna be though.” He gestured to Kagami’s vast array of vegetables. 

Aomine watched as split eyebrows creased, a mouth drew back into a snarl, and then a knife wagged in his direction. “This food is going to be delicious, bastard! So delicious you’ll probably beg to have me cook for you every night!” 

He raised his hands up at the offending knife, “Woah there, no need to wave a knife in someone’s face like a homicidal maniac.”

“Then stop insulting the food you haven’t even tasted! And get out of my face, it’s nerve-wracking having someone observe what I’m doing.” Kagami shoved the hand not holding the knife into his face and nudged him back.

“This coming from the man who can easily play in front of stands full of people?” He remarked behind the sweaty palm.

“This is different! Now go away!” The red haired man now added more pressure and was practically squashing his face.

“And what exactly am I supposed to do?”

“I don’t know! This won’t even take that much longer.” One more heated glare was shot his way after the hand was removed.

“Fine.” Aomine trudged away like a neglected puppy as Kagami muttered something about him being a nuisance behind his back. He flopped down on the black couch and stared at the ceiling. A sigh escaped his lips as he tucked his arms under his head to become a pillow. His eyes fluttered shut as the aroma mixed with the comforting warmth that surrounded him. 

“-mine! Aomine! Hey asshole, wake up!” A muffled voice slowly became clearer as Aomine’s senses returned to him. He opened his eyes to a dimly lit room that made him squint a little, and his ears registered a faint pitter patter. When he flexed his fingers they dug into soft material, and the dryness of his mouth made him feel parched. But the sense that was in the best condition was his scent, the familiar smell that lulled him to sleep still wafted through the air, even stronger now.

Aomine wondered where exactly he was but as he sat up and observed his surroundings, his memory returned. “Did I fall asleep?” A yawn escaped his throat as he stretched his arms over his head which caused his back to arch and the borrowed shirt to ride up. When he finished he glanced at the bastard who still hadn’t answered his question.

Kagami was just staring at him strangely. Aomine quirked a blue eyebrow at him which made the man snap out of whatever daze he was in and shift his gaze away and then finally respond, “Yeah you did, loser. Were you that worn out after our match?” Kagami wickedly smiled.

Aomine’s expression was unfazed as he rolled his blue eyes and stood with his long legs. “No, you were just being really lame and boring.” Tan arms stretched skywards again and this time his back actually cracked, it felt marvelous. 

The red head winced at the noise. “I was making food!” 

“Excuses, excuses.” Aomine tsked, “Where is this fabled food that I’ve waited so long for?” Kagami pointed to the table where an abundant amount of food lay. “Oh wow, no wonder you’ve been making too much food. That even seems like too much food for two people.” He hoped Kagami didn’t expect them to finish all this food. There was literally a mountain of it. Aomine could eat a lot but not this much.

 

He soon found out that Kagami could have very well finished all the food without him. The man’s stomach seemed like a bottomless pit or a black void that constantly was sucking in more and more. He wondered why the man actually invited him over because it certainly wasn’t a problem with having too much to eat. Maybe there wasn’t even enough food to satisfy this beast’s hunger. 

Aomine was awestruck as he gaped at the red head across him who was currently inhaling his food like his life depended on it. But he was also disgusted because Kagami kept running his mouth with food in it, did anybody even teach this guy any manners? And that was coming from Aomine.

Their conversation was interesting, nonetheless. “No but seriously I thought ‘It’s happening, this is how I’m going to die.’ It was terrifying! He came at me with those scissors like a demonic barber!” 

Aomine snorted while stuffing his own mouth with food, now he was the one being obnoxious. “Oh man, that was fucking hilarious! You don’t know how much I was trying to hold my laughter in but if I let it go Akashi would’ve most likely turned those scissors towards me.” 

“Glad to know you were entertained…” Kagami seemed to be trying to glare at him but his expression was more of a pout.

“Hey screw you, I had to deal with it through middle school.” Aomine was about to take another bite but decided against it because he had more things to say. There had to be at least one civil person here. “The guy was like a time bomb, you never knew when he’d go all freaky on you.” 

He finally took another bite and savored the taste that melted onto his tongue, making an audible ‘mmm’ sound. Who would have thought Kagami could actually cook well. This guy just kept surprising him. 

While chewing he glanced at the blockhead across from him, who was shooting him a smug grin and his eyes were crinkled in delight. “It seems you were wrong about my food not being good, huh?” 

“Eh, it’s decent.” 

Kagami’s victorious smirk faded into a scowl in just seconds, “Well whatever. See if I’ll make food for you ever again.” He stood abruptly while picking up his abnormally ginormous plate, a plate no normal human should own, “You can suffer from fast food.” 

Kagami was actually planning on inviting him over again? Aomine thought he pissed the guy off enough today for him to never want to associate with the blue haired man ever again, but it seemed that he was mistaken. “But that shit’s expensive.” He scraped at the remains of his food before handing the plate over.

“Then say something nice.”

Say something nice? Who does this bastard even think he’s talking to? But alas, if he must, “Okay fine….” His face was expressionless as he stared the moron down. “Oh great Kagami your food is absolutely the most exquisite thing I’ve ever tasted in my life. If you would, please make me your food every day from now on. I could never go back to the worthless crap I’ve been enduring ever again.” Aomine said in a completely monotone voice.

The red head’s face scrunched up and he looked like he was utterly appalled. “You don’t know how tempted I am to throw these plates at your face.” He looked down at the dishes in his hands and seemed like he was seriously considering chucking them in his direction. Aomine really hoped he wouldn’t. 

But Kagami looked like he decided against, whether it was the fact he was being gracious or just didn’t want to clean up a mixture of blood and plate fragments, Aomine didn’t know.

Kagami turned around with a shrug and strolled over to the sink, placing the plates inside and then turning on the faucet. The asshole was doing the dishes and wasn’t forcing Aomine to help? 

Okay who was he kidding with all these asshole and jerk comments, this guy was ridiculously nice. It actually made him feel kinda guilty. Aomine stood up with a sigh and trudged his way over to Kagami’s side. He picked up a rag lying by the sink and started drying dishes that Kagami had already washed and rinsed. 

“Eh? You’re helping!?” Kagami didn’t know if what he was seeing could be true.

“Well, yeah. Don’t want you thinking that I’m some kind of freeloader.” 

“When did Aomine Daiki start caring what people think about him?” All Aomine could reply with was a shrug. 

Contrary to popular belief Aomine actually kinda cared what people thought about him.

Kagami seemed to accept the response and continued scrubbing at the dishes. Aomine inwardly groaned at the amount there were, there was the combined amount of the plates they just used and the dishes Kagami made the food with.

The sound of running water and the slight clamoring of plates were the only noises that broke through the silence. Aomine spaced out as the drying job became automatic.

He thought back on the very weird day he’s been having, running into Kagami and playing basketball with him. Kagami inviting him over for food and he fell asleep on his couch, followed by actually having an amusing conversation and helping him wash dishes. It was all very strange, but it wasn’t like he didn’t enjoy it. In fact, today was actually very pleasant which was even more surprising than anything else.

He held out his hand ready for the next dish but it never came. Aomine noticed the faucet had stopped and Kagami was staring at him strangely.

“We’re done, Aho.” 

“Oh.” 

“Also, your phone has beeped a few times. I thought you were ignoring it, but I guess you’re just oblivious and dense.” Kagami smirked.

Aomine was really getting sick of that. “Oh man you really got me there.” He said sarcastically while strolling over to his bag and pulling his phone out of it. He flipped it open and saw that he had several missed calls and texts from his mother. He clicked on the most recent one.

**From Mom:**  
 **Daiki when are you going to be home? It’s fine that you’re out this late, but I’m just a bit worried so please contact me soon.**

Ah shit, he forgot he didn’t even tell his mom that he was going over to someone’s house and would be later than usually. The poor woman has probably been worried sick about him all night. Great, another thing to add to his guilty conscience. 

**To Mom:**  
 **Ill be home soon mom, I just went over to a friends**

Aomine sent the text and looked back over at Kagami. “I should probably get going, my mom has been wondering where I’ve been.”

“Yeah, I guess it’s getting pretty late. You can borrow my clothes for today, I’ll dry yours.”

It looked like Aomine’s long forgotten mission had been accomplished, he smiled while slipping the phone back into his bag and then tossed it over his shoulder. “Thanks for the game, Bakagami.” He walked towards the door, “Oh, and for the food.”

“You’re welcome, dumbass. I’m free to play you again any time, but be prepared for me to win this time.”

Aomine looked back at him, “Hah yeah right! You’ll never beat me again, you were just lucky last time!”

“Oi! That’s not true, I beat you because I was better and I’ll do it again no problem!” The blue haired just shook his head at him, smirking. “We’ll play another game, and I will beat you!”

“I strongly doubt that.” Aomine said turning around but the smirk still obvious in his voice. He slipped his shoes back on and opened the door.

“Text me the next time you wanna play!” Kagami yelled to him as he closed it. He walked down the hallway and down the steps. A light drizzle fell onto him as he made his way into the open air. 

Aomine wandered down the empty sidewalk, a content feeling washing over him. He couldn’t wait till he could play that idiot again, he could feel the excitement flowing through him. But Aomine stopped dead in his tracks when he realized something.

The moron hadn’t even gave him his number!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really just decided to skip over the rest of the winter cup because I don’t know what happens past the anime. I don’t read the manga, even though I really should…


End file.
